Nuages blancs
by Cao dreams in books
Summary: TFA. Les feuilles craquent sous les pas. Dans un monde coloré de crépuscule, deux robots tendent l'oreille, et un étrange orchestre dirige une symphonie atypique. Les corps se mettent en mouvement, et la musique résonne sous les nuages blancs.


C'était Prowl qui avait suggéré l'idée de faire un tour dans la forêt non loin de Detroit. Nul n'ignorait l'admiration que le cyberninja portait à la nature terrienne ; dès qu'il avait le temps, il se plongeait dans la contemplation de ce monde qui était si différent de Cybertron, mais qu'il trouvait magnifique. Certes Optimus n'était pas aussi béat que lui face à la vie organique, mais il devait avouer que la Terre possédait une beauté qui lui était propre, et qu'il appréciait.

Les deux Autobots marchaient désormais côte à côte, seuls. Le reste de l'équipe avait préféré ne pas se joindre à eux : Bumblebee et Sari gardaient un assez mauvais souvenir de leur dernière excursion en pleine nature, Bulkhead voulait terminer ses toiles et Ratchet avait rétorqué qu'il avait mieux à faire. Mais Optimus Prime ne s'en souciait plus ; cette balade était paisible et lui faisait oublier, pendant un instant, les nombreux problèmes qui pesaient sur ses épaules.

Il leva la tête pour observer les arbres qui se dressaient autour de lui. Ce que les humains appelaient "automne" avait commencé son oeuvre : le feuillage avait pris la couleur d'un crépuscule incandescent, des tons chauds et agréables à regarder dont il ne se lassait pas. Entre les branches, on pouvait deviner les nuages d'un blanc cotonneux qui filaient paresseusement dans le ciel bleuté.

Prowl s'arrêta soudainement et s'accroupit, pour observer un écureuil en train de courir, un gland à la main. Prime ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'attitude de son ami, et suivit à son tour du regard l'animal qui se fondait dans les couleurs de feu de la forêt. Il pouvait entendre la vie terrienne bouger tout autour de lui, se mettre en mouvement et s'animer comme un seul être, un concert de sons variés qu'il se plaisait à écouter.

Les Autobots étaient programmés pour protéger la vie ; et cette vie-là, il s'en rendait compte après tant de temps passé sur Terre, était belle.

Puis, ils l'entendirent tous les deux.

Un nouveau son.

Une mélodie s'était ajoutée à l'atmosphère de la canopée, une mélodie qui ne venait pas de la main de la vie sauvage. Aérienne et en même temps profonde, ils ne l'avaient jamais entendue auparavant, mais elle résonna au plus profond de leur spark. Sans vraiment réfléchir, ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la source de cette étrange musique.

Les deux robots n'eurent pas à aller bien loin. Bientôt, les troncs devant eux s'écartèrent, pour laisser place à une petite clairière, recouverte d'un tapis de feuilles orangées. Sur le côté, un vieux chêne millénaire étendait ses branches vers le ciel, formant un dôme protecteur de bois ramifié.

Sous les branches, un piano à queue était posé.

Sur les touches noires et blanches, des doigts volaient et faisaient naître des notes du néant.

Sur le tapis de feuilles, des pieds agiles sautaient et tournoyaient en une danse délicate.

Bouche bée, Optimus et Prowl observaient d'entre les troncs deux humaines qui offraient un spectacle particulier. L'une, silhouette bien en chair, était assise face à l'instrument de musique, dont on avait l'impression à l'instant précis qu'il ne faisait qu'un avec elle. De profil, ses yeux étaient quasiment clos, et un doux sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. L'autre femme, figure large et massive, emplissait l'espace d'une présence apaisante et apaisée qui bougeait sans cesse, gracieusement, comme un papillon. Tout son corps devenait à lui seul une oeuvre d'art mouvante, qui ne tenait pas en place, en parfaite synchronie avec la mélodie jouée par sa partenaire.

Deux figures bien distinctes, mais qui travaillaient de concert pour créer un monde de gestes et de sons à la fois éphémère et éternel.

Cette scène se grava dans le disque dur des deux robots, et plusieurs fois à l'avenir, ils la répèteraient en boucle lorsqu'ils ressentiraient le besoin de trouver un peu de réconfort. Mais ce qu'on leur offrait à l'instant précis était inimitable, ils le savaient, et ils en buvaient la moindre goutte offerte.

Enfin, la dernière note s'évanouit dans l'air, et la danseuse reposa les pieds sur terre.

Un silence.

\- J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Ils sursautèrent. Est-ce que la pianiste avait remarqué qu'ils étaient là ? Quant à la danseuse, son visage resta inexpressif, mais son corps se tendit et elle se rapprocha mécaniquement de l'autre femme, comme pour chercher une protection en sa présence. Finalement, après un moment de gêne, les deux robots décidèrent de s'avancer, révélant leur présence aux deux humaines. La pianiste ne sembla pas surprise de les voir. Elle continuait de sourire de manière réconfortante. Elle serrait gentiment la main de sa partenaire, qui regardait les nouveaux arrivants sans vraiment les voir, évitant de croiser leur yeux.

Ce fut Prowl qui se décida à parler :

\- C'était, en effet, extrêmement plaisant.

La pianiste rougit légèrement.

\- Mais j'en oublie mes bonnes manières : salutations, humaines. Je suis Prowl.

\- Et moi Optimus Prime, ajouta le chef des Autobots d'un ton accueillant.

\- Drôles de noms, dit la danseuse sur un ton neutre, sans aucune critique.

La pianiste se contenta de secouer la tête, comme si elle était amusée par cette réponse.

\- C'est ce qu'on dit aussi pour les nôtres. Bonjour, visiteurs inattendus, protecteurs de Detroit, les salua t-elle d'un accent chantant et profond. Je suis Yuma, et voici ma soeur Andrea.

\- Enchanté, Yuma et Andrea, répondit Optimus. Si nous vous avons dérangées, j'en suis désolé, ce n'était pas notre intention.

\- Non, vous ne nous avez pas dérangées, pourquoi auriez-vous dérangé ? dit Andrea la tête penchée sur le côté.

\- C'est vrai, renchérit Yuma, votre présence n'était pas du tout une gêne. Et je vous remercie de ne pas nous avoir interrompues.

\- Oh, je n'aurais pas voulu gâcher ce moment pour rien au monde, répliqua Optimus. C'était magnifique. Toutefois, quelque chose m'étonne : pourquoi faire de la musique au milieu de nulle part ?

\- C'est vrai, dit Prowl en tapotant son menton d'un doigt, pensif, n'y a t-il pas ce qu'on appelle des "salles de concert" sur Terre sur faire ce genre de représentation ?

Le sourire de Yuma se teinta de tristesse.

\- Andrea n'est pas à l'aise devant une foule. Si nous devons jouer, nous le faisons à l'écart. Ce sont nos moments à nous.

\- Et vous avez transporté cet instrument jusqu'ici ? demanda Prowl en pointant du doigt le piano entouré de feuilles.

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit Andrea, c'est bien trop lourd. Il est ici depuis toujours. C'est le piano de la forêt. À nous. À tout le monde. À qui passe. N'est-il pas temps de rentrer ?

\- Je pense, oui, dit Yuma, qui ne paraissait nullement gênée par le brusque changement de sujet. Mieux vaut se mettre en marche avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Vous êtes venues jusqu'ici à pied ?! s'exclama Optimus, étonné.

Andrea hocha la tête en guise de réponse, tandis que Yuma expliquait qu'elles n'avaient pas de voiture. Elles parurent surprises lorsque les deux Autobots proposèrent de les ramener, mais acceptèrent, après un instant de réflexion. Leurs affaires récupérées, les deux soeurs s'installèrent sur les sièges d'Optimus, et les deux robots prirent la route du retour.

Andrea s'enferma dans un mutisme rêveur, le front collé contre la vitre. Mais Optimus, curieux, posa quelques questions à Yuma, et, toujours avec son sourire chaleureux, elle y répondit patiemment.

Elles venaient souvent ici pour pratiquer leur passion, à l'abri des regards. Personne, ici, ne pouvait les juger ; filles d'immigrés mexicains, il était fréquent qu'on les regarde avec dédain. Yuma appréciait la courtoisie des deux robots. Il était rare, après tout, qu'on leur témoigne de la gentillesse. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement devant l'étonnement d'Optimus – n'étaient-ils pas tous humains, tous identiques ? Ne pouvaient-ils se respecter les uns des autres ? Non, ce n'était pas le cas, lui avait-elle expliqué, c'était comme ça et elles n'y pouvaient rien.

\- C'est dommage, avait dit Optimus, ce que vous faites est admirable.

Yuma rougit à ces paroles. Optimus se rappela que la peau des humains pouvaient changer selon leurs émotions. C'était étrange… mais cela donnait à la jeune femme un air adorable.

À la demande du robot, elle expliqua que ce qu'elle avait joué était une composition de Ludovico Einaudi, Nuvole bianche. Quant à la danse d'Andrea, elle était composée de différents exemples qu'elle avait vus sur des vidéos. Quand l'envie leur en prenait, elles partaient en randonnée et se dirigeaient vers le piano de la forêt. Elles pouvaient y rester des heures sans s'ennuyer, essayer ce qu'elles avaient découvert de nouveau, chercher à associer différentes musiques et danses. Dans ces moments-là le monde était à elles, et à elles seules.

\- Mais, si jamais nos chemins venaient à se croiser à nouveau, vous serez les bienvenus pour écouter.

\- Cela me… nous ferait très plaisir, Yuma.

Y avait-il un moment où l'humaine ne souriait pas ? L'expression rayonnante ne semblait jamais quitter son visage, si différente des figures méfiantes ou intimidantes qu'Optimus avait l'habitude de croiser lorsqu'il était en présence d'humains qu'il ne connaissait pas ou peu. Cette inconnue-là était différente, dans le bon sens du terme.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à destination, devant un vieil immeuble. Les robots se transformèrent, attirant quelques regards curieux. Andrea agita un peu maladroitement la main en guise d'au revoir, mais un discret sourire reconnaissant étirait ses lèvres. Yuma, elle, s'inclina.

\- Merci de nous avoir reconduites chez nous, Optimus et Prowl. J'espère que nous nous reverrons.

Le cyberninja s'inclina à son tour.

\- Puissent nos chemins se croiser à nouveau, Yuma et Andrea. Ce fut un plaisir.

Optimus croisa le regard de Yuma. Devant le regard d'onyx de la pianiste, miroitant comme un galet au fond d'un lac, il se retrouva à court de mots.

\- Je… Hum… À bientôt.

Les yeux de l'humaine semblèrent rire doucement, mais elle n'ajouta rien. Lorsqu'elles furent parties, les deux robots reprirent le chemin de la base.

Les nuages blancs au-dessus de leur tête s'élevèrent, une légèreté chargée de pas et de notes qui emplissait l'air.

Dans la forêt, une feuille virevolta, et se posa avec douceur sur le couvercle du piano.


End file.
